Some embodiments described herein relate generally to computing registers, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus to efficiently update the values of computing registers.
In some known compute devices and/or systems, modules, processes, and/or functions write data to a register using a “read-modify-write” set of instructions. In such compute systems, the module, process, and/or function writing data to the register typically locks the register during the “read-modify-write” process. Such a locking mechanism prevents other modules, processes, and/or functions from accessing (e.g., reading data from and/or writing data to) that register until the module, process, and/or function writing data to the register finishes writing the data to that register. The “read-modify-write” process and the locking process can delay the operations of other modules, processes and/or functions.
Accordingly, a need exists for a register that can quickly be accessed by multiple modules, processes, and/or functions.